


Potable - Holiday Angst Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1002]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has a run in with holiday music at the bazaar.





	Potable - Holiday Angst Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/27/2002 for the word [potable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/27/potable).
> 
> potable  
> Fit to drink; suitable for drinking; drinkable.  
> A potable liquid; a beverage, especially an alcoholic beverage.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/118511.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 21: Holiday Music](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/122531.html) theme. 
> 
> P.S. I know Jack died, but in this universe he still lives.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Potable - Holiday Angst Version

# 

Day 21: Holiday Music

The Christmas Bazaar had practically anything Christmassy that you could imagine. They even had some potable champagne and other drinks that Gibbs wasn’t sure were worth taking home. The longer he listened to the holiday music they were playing, however, the more he wanted to drink something strong to try and drown it out.

Why were they playing something called Yellow Snow? Gibbs shook his head and continued to trail after Tony and Jackson as they explored the bazaar. Tony picked up the occasional Christmas trinket to look at it closer, but always set it back down. 

Tony could tell Gibbs wasn’t really enjoying himself. He couldn’t help wondering what was bothering Gibbs now. He’d thought they’d resolved most of their issues for now.

Exchanging glances with Jackson, Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs waist. “What’s wrong, Jethro?”

“Nothing.” Gibbs whispered.

Tony shot Gibbs a disappointed look. 

“It’s really nothing. Continue with what you’re doing.”

“This is a family outing. Not a Tony outing. It should be enjoyable for all.” Tony pouted.

“It’s fine. Go ahead.”

Tony shook his head and grabbed Gibbs hand. “Come on. Let’s find something we all want to do.”

Gibbs shook his head. “You guys are enjoying yourself. Go ahead and continue looking.”

“Nah. There’s nothing I need here.” Tony shrugged. “Let’s go watch a movie and have some steaks or go to a museum or something that you’ll actually enjoy.”

Gibbs grunted. So long as they went somewhere not playing crazy holiday songs he’d be happy. A full month and more of holiday songs was enough.

Surely, they could play some other songs. Was it really necessary to repeat the same classic Christmas songs over and over during the holidays? Where was the originality and innovation? While it was true the Christmas Bazaar had some other holiday songs playing, they were weird enough to be disturbing in their own right and in fact were worse than the classics in terms of annoyance.

They left the Christmas Bazaar and proceeded to walk around town stopping at whatever interested them. Every time they entered a store playing Christmas music, Gibbs would grit his teeth and clench his muscles until they left. By the time they’d done this three or four times, Tony was starting to get a clue as to what the problem was.

“I know the perfect place. It’s owned by a friend of mine and they never play music, especially not holiday music.”

That sounded like heaven to Gibbs and he gestured for Tony to lead the way. Jackson followed along behind them silently thinking how sweet it was that Tony was looking after Gibbs. He hoped that this would be the start of a better relationship.

He knew that the way the relationship ended last time had hurt them both and wasn’t looking forward to a repeat. It seemed they’d both learned from their mistakes and were making progress. He just hoped it continued after the holidays.

Tony led the way to a store that he wouldn’t normally associate with Gibbs. As far as most people were concerned it was just an art store filled with paintings. The artist was a friend of Tony’s, so Tony knew all about the secrets hidden in the art store. 

As promised, no music played when they entered the store. There was one area of the store sometimes filled with music, but even then it wasn’t holiday music. Tony’s friend, Roberto, came out and greeted them.

Tony took great delight in introducing both Gibbs and Jackson to Roberto. Roberto absolutely loved both Gibbs as Tony had known he would. Roberto was a fan of working with his hands and even though that wasn’t always obvious from his work, it was a big part of his store.

He had a workspace closed off from the rest of the art store where he created his inspirations or let other people do so. This whole month, the inspiration was Christmas themed. He’d gathered a lot of old Christmas breakables and other baubles that weren’t wanted anymore.

They lay stacked against the wall of the workshop, ready for someone to throw them and break them. A stereo was provided should people want to do it to music with the only rule no holiday music. Roberto also disliked the constant and steady stream of Christmas music and refused to have anything to do with it.

Gibbs had to admit it was rather cathartic to throw the Christmas ornaments with all his might against the wall and watch them shatter into a million pieces. While it didn’t eliminate the headache brought on by the holiday music, it did release some of the tension he felt. Tony explained that while Roberto’s fastest selling pieces were his paintings, his true love was sculptures and collages made using pieces of various items.

Roberto would use all the pieces they created to make new artwork. It might be holiday artwork, it might not be. It would be whatever came to Roberto’s mind when he used the pieces they created. Due to Roberto’s dislike of Christmas music, he tended not to create Christmas themed artwork, but sometimes he came up with something Christmassy.

Even Jackson seemed to be getting into breaking various Christmas items. Tony smiled happily as he also tossed some Christmas items against the wall. He was glad that his friend’s workshop had been such a hit. 

It may not have been a normal family outing, but it worked for them and that was all that mattered and best of all in Gibbs’ mind, there was zero torturous holiday music.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in less than a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
